


三面缘

by PeugD



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeugD/pseuds/PeugD
Summary: 黑道 x 葬礼 x 人妻设定bjgg:  社团太子金姐：极道之妻正所谓，女要俏，一身孝，金姐整肃粉请酌情回避





	1. 第二面·一滴泪

金熙天和川尻莲的第二次见面，是在吉本的葬礼上。

作为川尻组的元老，吉本退居二线不过数年，才六十出头，正是安享晚年的时候，不成想发了心肌梗塞，走得如此突然。毕竟那是从小看着川尻莲长大的长辈，听闻噩耗，莲心中也未免几分悲戚。

给过奠仪，莲跟在父母身后进入会堂，向着吉本的遗体三鞠躬。仿佛阖眼安睡的老人看着宽厚慈祥，生前的刀光剑影、恩怨情仇，此刻已不着一丝痕迹。

鞠躬后，他们转身向一旁的遗属谢礼。吉本和发妻生的儿子，已经长大成人，续弦妻的女儿，还是小学生年纪；两人垂着头，眼角和鼻子通红。领着他们的是今天的丧主，现在的第三任妻子，金熙天。

川尻莲知道这个女人。吉本退居后，成日游山玩水，纵情声色，成年累月的不着家。当时的妻子也不甘示弱，在外面包养了小白脸，事情败露后，两人不久就离了婚。

而这个新妻，竟然是个朝鲜女人，据说是吉本的手下和横滨韩国帮火拼的时候抢来的人质，不知怎么的被吉本看上，临老入了花丛，锦衣玉食地养着。

不过，新婚尚不到一年，这就守了寡，年纪轻轻的没着没落，这段短暂的姻缘，到底是她的福分还是不幸呢？

川尻莲一边这样想着，跟着鞠了一躬，对面的人也回了一躬。虽然是个外姓外族人，但金熙天今天穿的是一身全黑的和式正丧服，胸前是白色的家紋。这样的衣服不可能勾勒出任何的身体曲线，但因为她瘦高的缘故，单单是站着就已经非常突出，典雅肃穆。

金熙天眉眼低垂，眼神几乎无法看清，被浓密的睫毛所遮掩，上面还若隐若现地沾着泪滴。本来就不大的脸蛋，更加显得瘦削，颊上极为苍白，嘴唇也是樱花一样的淡粉色。

她纤长白皙的手指抚在黑色的腰带上，指尖交握着，仿佛微微颤抖，低头深深地一鞠躬，露出了雪白如天鹅的后颈。如云的乌发盘成低髻，上缀一颗浑圆的白珍珠，但后颈还是有几缕柔软而凌乱的碎发，不听话似的，像雪地上的狐狸脚印一样显眼，又有点水蜜桃般毛绒绒的可爱。

“在上面留下牙印不知道是什么滋味。”

这一瞬闪过却不合时宜的念头，让川尻莲自己也吃了一惊。

只听得老爹说：“熙天，你也受苦了，事情太过突然，节哀吧。” 金熙天听闻这话，张了张嘴，想说什么，最终还是没说出来，脸上俶尔滑下一滴巨大的泪来，就这么凝在了下巴上。

她只用力咬住了下唇，不要哭出声来，今天的她，是丧主，是主持大局的女主人，现场一百多人还等着她去张罗，还有十几个流程要完成。软厚的嘴唇，仿佛要被咬肿了一样，变成了血红色。她深呼吸了一口气，脖子上斜斜的肌肉突然一颤一颤地收紧，终于开口说道：

“多谢大哥，老爷子的孩子们还小，我会尽力照顾好的。” 那一滴泪，从尖尖的下巴滴下，顺着她小巧而突出的锁骨，她的珍珠项链，滑入了白色的衣襟。

川尻莲坐到自己的座位上，看向前方不停给下一个访客鞠躬的金熙天，耳边是轻柔呢喃仿佛催眠的念经声音和人们的低语。他的眼神逐渐失焦，思绪已经控制不住，跟着那一滴泪，沿着白色衣襟的内侧，沿着想象中光洁如玉的肌肤，沿着那从未看到却想必十分诱人的曲线，仿佛手掌可以抚上一样，从胸膛中间的深沟，到结实而柔软的小腹，再到茂密而神秘的花园，他想到她后颈的碎发，也许那里也是一样，淡淡软软的乱毛覆着的雪肌，吸引着他一直向着那黑色丧服紧紧包裹着、湿润温热的深处，滑去，探去。

会在葬礼这种肃穆的场合，对第二次见面的女人有这样不经的念头，川尻莲心里知道，倒也不是平白无故，毕竟第一次见面，就开了一个不好的头。他记得很清楚，那是大半年前，在金熙天的婚礼上。


	2. 第一面·一支烟（1）

酒过三巡，川尻莲觉得身上的三件套实在束缚得很。他脱下了西装外套，只穿着衬衫和马甲，靠在椅子上看着满厅熙熙攘攘的宾客。

今天的婚礼相当盛大，作为吉本的三婚，老头子筹备起这些来驾轻就熟。这女子年纪还不到他的一半，又有异域风情，受宠得很。新娘的婚纱是巴黎名师设计，首饰从意大利皇家珠宝品牌定制，吉本还包下了郊外五星级的豪华花园酒店，大排筵席，宾客近千，现场花团锦簇，如梦似幻。

只是到了婚礼的后半段，黄汤下肚，宾客们就渐渐卸下架子，露出原本的社团混混面目来，猜拳的斗酒的摇骰子的，大呼小喝，繁花似锦的婚礼现场，莫名地就有点乌烟瘴气起来。这边老爷子醉醺醺地挨桌干杯，穿着隆重婚纱的新娘大概是不习惯这种场面，离开换装了。莲虽然是川尻组的接班人，从小也在这种氛围长大，但他天性务实，还有几分野心，要将川尻组改造为更现代的社团，心里未免有点看不上这种浑浑噩噩的老派作风。

”我出去抽根烟。”莲找了个借口，一摸身上却压根没带，只好跟手下借了一根。一边走出酒店的大堂，他一手扯开了自己的领结，解开衬衫几个扣子，可算能顺畅地呼吸了。

大门出来，酒店花园里却整齐地站着保镖，还有其他不知是醒酒还是抽烟的宾客。这当下他没心情与人寒暄，就沿着酒店墙根的暗处，慢慢往花园另一侧走去。

曲径通幽，他越走，周围慢慢变得安静。夜色微凉，空气中有些许花朵和树木微微湿润的芳香，月光从枝桠中洒下，影影绰绰地照在川尻莲的银发和衬衫上，仿佛一层银色的迷彩。他斜靠在酒店的外墙上，点燃了烟，雾气让他的脸变得迷离，干燥而带檀木气息的烟味和身边的花草香杂糅在一起，他微微眯起了眼，享受这片刻的静谧。

但这静谧不多一会儿，忽然被他头上传来微弱的声音打破。

“我求求你快走吧……”

一个女子压着嗓子说，听起来不太自然，还带一点口音。

“走哪儿呢？大好的日子就该快活快活。”

一个男人的声音，显然带着几分放肆。

川尻莲一抬眼，只见二楼一扇天窗亮着灯，估计是那房间里的人在说话。他无意听壁脚，只是烟还没抽完，而那争执声渐渐大了起来，往他耳朵里钻。

”不行，别人会发现的，你快出去。“ “他们全在大厅里喝酒，婚礼的策划也走了，你偏自己一个人在这里待着，这不是引诱我吗？“ “你放开我……放手！”

川尻莲心里咯噔一下，不妙。他抬头仔细看看发生了什么，天窗玻璃反射出屋里人影晃动，一阵碰撞声之后，突然什么东西重重地砸在了软垫上。


	3. 第一面·一支烟（2）

他看清了，窗玻璃照出的，是新娘的脸。金熙天被一个男人按在了沙发上，名师设计款式华美的露肩婚纱，下摆完全被掀开，露出穿着白色吊袜带的一双长腿，靠近大腿根部的地方，打着华丽的蝴蝶结，仿佛暗示要把她当成一份礼物，向谁献出。男人则只看到一个背影。

“这么性感的丝袜，又是穿给谁看呢？老头子怎么满足得了你这样的女人。“男人一只手捂着金熙天的嘴，另一只手从丝袜的边缘，慢慢摸上了大腿裸露在外的皮肤，再滑到两腿之间。金熙天的脸开始变得涨红，试图把腿交叉着夹住，却无济于事，只是把大腿内侧的嫩肉和男人粗糙的手掌贴得更紧了。

”怎么样，这里，很敏感吧？穿着这么纯白的婚纱，底下盖着的却是一副渴望被蹂躏的身体，我早就看穿你了。“

男人的大手挤进了她的大腿根部，手掌慢慢摩挲腿根的股沟，腾出了一只中指，在白色蕾丝钩花的内裤上前后地划动着。

“哎，怎么好像越来越滑腻了呢？”他的手指隔着内裤，越划越深，勾勒着一层薄布下覆盖着的凹凸的软肉，从突起的前端，一直划到臀肉中间的那道深沟。金熙天嘴巴被捂住，无法回答，但从鼻子里哼出尖细的呜咽声。

“你看看自己，前面翘得这么高，内裤都包不住了，还装什么纯。“

男人突然一把将内裤向后一拉，蕾丝的裆部，深深嵌到金熙天的双臀中间，钩花摩擦着敏感的皱褶。金熙天的肉棒从蕾丝内裤里扑的一下跳了出来，弹到平坦的小腹上，高高地昂着，龟头已经完全伸了出来。

莲在窗下大吃了一惊，手里的烟不知道什么时候已经灭了，但他完全没有注意。

名贵的婚纱此时完全翻起在金熙天的胸上，下半身毫无遮掩。男人一只手快速地上下套着金熙天的肉棒，另一只手伸到她身下的后穴掏挖。下体已经控制不住地泛滥成灾，花液从男人的指尖流到了手掌。尽管他不再捂着金熙天，反而是金熙天捂住了自己的嘴，娇弱的呻吟却忍不住从指缝中间渗出来。这香艳的场景，全被天窗的玻璃反射无遗，让黑暗处的莲，看得一清二楚，但屋内人仿佛毫无察觉。

金熙天的阴茎在男人的掌心越涨越大，却被捏得很紧，龟头上开始泛出亮晶晶的前液。男人低头舔了上去，温热的舌头碰到龟头的一刻，金熙天全身一阵战栗抖动。男人仿佛很是满意，像品尝什么佳肴一样，先是轻轻舔着薄嫩的马眼周围，再慢慢地向下含去。这被湿润柔软的口腔，包裹着阴茎的触感，莲很熟悉，他忍不住也想象起来，自己的阴茎，被谁吞吐舔舐的感觉。

男人另一只手，将三只手指伸进了金熙天的后穴，在津湿的体液中，仔细地按摩着每一寸皱褶。新娘的一条长腿架到男人的肩上，一手按着男人的头，让他含着自己的肉棒有节奏地上下，自己则仰头垂在沙发的外沿，半张着嘴急速地“哈……哈啊“轻喘着，婚纱的花边随之抖动，眼神极为销魂迷离。

不知不觉，莲的肉棒也在贴身包裹的西裤里无法控制地竖了起来，肿胀得让他难受。平常他绝不是一个放荡的人，但此刻，在这个郊外花园的阴暗角落，没有人知道他在这里。晚宴喝的酒，现在逐渐起了作用。莲的双腿有些发软，他一手撑在墙上，另一手忍不住轻轻拉开了西裤的拉链，拉下里面的内裤，把半勃起的肉棒拔出来，放在手里，合着金熙天喘息的节奏，一下一下地自慰起来。

金熙天的呻吟越来越快，仿佛要到顶峰的时候，男人突然停了，从双腿间抬起头来挑衅地看她。金熙天从沙发边仰起头，神智好像已经不甚清晰，屁股里还插着男人的手指，自己摇着腰想要耸动。“不要……我受不了了，求求你……” 

“嗯？求我什么”

“求求你……不要中间到一半就把我……”

男人俯身在她耳边说：“是求哥哥用大鸡巴狠狠干你对吗，小婊子。”金熙天张了张嘴，却说不出声。男人开始舔她的耳垂，然后是耳廓，火热的呼吸吹进她的耳道里，让她的意志更加迷乱。“说呀，大声说出来，哥哥就把你干到射精。”

“求……求求哥哥，快来……干我。”

“什么？太小声，听不清，用什么干？”

“用哥哥的……鸡巴。”金熙天的脸通红，声音小了下去，而男人更用力地舔着她敏感的耳朵，粗糙的舌头混合着唾液，伸进她的耳道里，模仿着抽插的动作，刚刚停下的手指则开始慢慢抽插起后穴来。

“你这样，我不满意，求到我满意为止。”

“啊……好舒服，哥哥再快一点。”金熙天细长的脖子好像已经支撑不住头的重量，闭着眼向后，忍不住要尖叫出声。

“求求你……好想要哥哥的鸡巴用力……用力干我，我要射了……”

川尻莲听到这声浪艳的淫语，肉棒上的神经突突地跳动起来，在他手里勃起得比平常更热，更硬。偷窥社团叔父新婚妻子的出轨，让他感到羞耻，而刚在婚礼上略带羞涩微笑的女人，现在完全被性欲支配的失德样子，更增添了一重刺激。他理智上有一点看不起自己，觉得应该离开，或者冲上楼去阻止，但挪不动脚步，手好像不听话一样，在阴茎上套弄得更加用力，让他和沙发上的金熙天一起，深深沉沦在从下体一路潮涌冲击着大脑的性快感里。


	4. 第一面·一支烟（3）

男人听到这话，一把将金熙天从沙发上掀了下来，霎时两人都从窗玻璃的反射里消失了，只看到一个空空的沙发。

“啊？？”川尻莲竟有点懊恼，手里握着的东西正是贲张的时候。哎，他心里想，本来就不该撞上这一幕，太不像话了。夜晚的凉风一吹，他稍稍冷静了一点，却又有些尴尬，尴尬在自己欲发而不能发，尴尬在不敢承认，内心深处那种不该有的失望和隐隐的期待。

我这是在干什么呀。

川尻莲又抬头看了看那扇窗户里的灯光，完全不见人影，只隐隐听到一些碰撞和摩擦的声音，夹杂着深重的喘息。也许，也许他们正在做那特别见不得人的事。他不由得想到金熙天刚才那仰着脖子眯起眼，陶醉着接近高潮的神情，太过诱惑，让他的脑袋深处仿佛嗡的一声。

突然，那张脸出现在窗边，扒着窗台向下看。

莲吓了一大跳，赶紧背贴到墙根的阴影处站着，一只手里还握着自己的肉棒。他惊魂未定，只听那窗户里的声音在说。

“不要……会被人看到的，求……啊……求求你”

“这不是更刺激了吗，让大家看看新娘子是怎么在结婚当天被老子骑的。”身后的男人有节奏的抽插毫不放松。

“现在外面没……没人，还来得及……求你放……放我回去。”金熙天被顶得一晃一晃，已经无法连贯地说话，压抑着的声音像耳语一样，仿佛下一秒就要抑制不住尖叫着呻吟起来。

川尻莲小心翼翼地侧头向上看，金熙天的婚纱已经脱去，被一双有力的臂膀按在了窗台上，双手无助地垂在窗外，好像溺水的人被冲上了岸。美人的肩膀在月光下仿佛透明，肩颈的线条极为勾人，锁骨因为用力呼吸而分外突出。她的鬓发被汗湿，粘在了脖子上，再向上看，和身上的白肌不同，脸上像被火烧一样通红，朦胧的双眼泪光闪闪，分不出是痛苦还是享受着极乐。莲刚刚软下去一点的阴茎，又完全无法控制地高昂了起来。

按住她的手撤回了一只，向下握住了身前的肉棒：“别撒谎了，现在你明明兴奋得不行吧，前面怎么这么硬这么烫？好一个欲拒还迎的骚货，我喜欢。”男人摇动着有力的腰，一下一下插得更深了。

“啊……里面……塞满了……”男人大腿和金熙天有弹性的臀部，拍打出啪啪的脆响，夹杂着阴茎进出花穴的淫靡水声。“小东西，里面还是这么紧，还好水够多。”金熙天无力地靠在窗台上，腰塌了下去，而臀部翘得更高了。男人把手指塞进了她的嘴里，她毫不犹豫地含了上去，伸着舌头津津有味地舔了起来，直到唾液从嘴角不受控制地流出来。

“前面的嘴，和后面的嘴，啊……都被哥哥弄得好湿……好舒服。”

金熙天含着男人的手指，小声喘息着说。男人把她的一条腿也抬到了窗台上，她单脚摇摇晃晃地站着，花穴完全地敞开，仿佛在邀请任何人的进入。川尻莲看到她还穿着白色蕾丝的吊袜带，虽然大半个身体都被窗台挡住，但他一想到那个高挑的朝鲜女人，脱光了衣服，只穿着性感的吊袜带，身下塞着别的男人阴茎，无法自拔的样子，手里的肉棒就胀大得单手快要握不住，上下抚慰得越来越快。

金熙天一手向后，勾着男人的脖子，贪婪地咬上了对方的嘴唇，好像已经放弃了自尊心。两人大张着嘴而舌头露骨地搅弄在一起。男人沿着她的下巴，一路向下吸吮，又舔上了颈窝。腰间稍稍松了下来，变成游刃有余的轻插，以免射得太快。

“再用力一点，啊……不够……” 金熙天没有放开勾着男人得手，把腿抬得更高，身下的小穴已经有点红肿，还在向外渗透着淫液，欲求不满地向男人的腰间撅去，像要把阴茎整根吞入体内一样。

男人一手抚上她的前胸，同时向她花心最深处的腺体顶去，龟头撞上最敏感那点的一瞬，金熙天仿佛身体通电一样颤抖起来，完全脱力地向后靠在男人身上，紧紧贴着他强壮的胸肌。“好舒服……哈啊……就是那里，好硬……要被操坏了……啊……”男人一言不发，速度越来越快，花穴里层层的软肉摩擦着阴茎的侧面，包裹得越来越紧，他的大棒陷在湿热泥泞的肉体中，朝着腺体狠狠顶去。巨大的快感让金熙天快要失去意识，她仰着头，唯一残存的理智是盖住自己的嘴，不要浪叫出声。窗外这时如果走过了谁，可以清楚地看见她赤裸的上身，被一个陌生的男人搂着，脸上是极为销魂的神情，没有一丝廉耻。

“那样精巧的小舌头，舔我的话，想必也是极其有技巧的。”莲的背抵在墙上，膝盖一阵阵发软，他微微闭上了眼睛，喘着粗气，熟练地抚弄着自己的阴茎。“不行了……啊我不行了……我……啊我要……哥哥的大鸡巴太厉害了……“ 他听着头顶上金熙天用力捂着嘴，却还是被干得迷乱的呻吟，和一浪一浪更强的撞击声，还有花液沿着大腿，哒哒滴在地板上的声音，想象着，自己的阴茎现在正插在金熙天的花穴里有力地捣弄，那里好像小嘴一样，一啜一啜地吸动着他最敏感的顶端。他可以完全征服这个女人，让她为自己意乱情迷。

“我也快到了，一起射吧。”男人加大了力度，一手以同样的节奏握着金熙天的肉棒，另一手狠狠掐着水蛇一样软的细腰。“啊……哈啊……” 金熙天已经说不出话来，她咬着自己的手指，随着身后凶猛的抽插一阵阵娇喘，眼神完全失焦，迷茫地看向黑天上的一轮圆月，但实际上什么也看不到，完全沉沦在肉欲的快感里。男人最后用力一顶到最深处，她半个身子向前一抛，几乎伸出窗台上，嗓子里发出一声半哑的尖叫。

安静的半分钟，却仿佛过了一个世纪。

莲听到软了的阴茎拔出的轻轻的啵一声，“你也射了不少嘛，你看，丝袜上的蕾丝都黏住了。”

金熙天没有说话，她趴在窗台上，还沉浸在余韵里。

男人凑上她的耳边说：“把下面塞住，带着我的精液回去结婚。”然后是整理衣服的声音，门砰的一声关上了。

川尻莲看了看自己的手里，刚才也射得极其狼狈，虽然是自慰，但刚才那一下喷射，比真正的性交还来得多。笔挺的西裤上，脚边的草叶上，面前的树干上，都沾满了他刚才和金熙天的高潮一起射出的浓稠精液，在月色下反射着乳白的光，让他羞于启齿。他蹑手蹑脚地，把拉链拉好，抓了一把树叶匆匆擦干净裤子。抬头看，窗台上已经没有了人，他蹲在原地定了定神，返身走回了会场。

婚礼的大厅灯火通明，宾客比他刚出去的时候，醉得更厉害了，到处东倒西歪地说着胡话。谁又能想到刚刚在建筑另一头的阴暗角落，竟然发生着那样离经叛道的色欲场面呢？虽然出去也不到半个小时，但川尻莲感觉自己好像在另一个世界，做了一个不真实的春梦。

不多会儿，川尻莲注意到，金熙天也回到了会场。她换上了一身更轻便的修身礼服，坐在主桌上神情自如，看不出发生了什么。莲忽然来了恶趣味，上前对她敬了一杯酒。

“夫人，恭贺你新婚。”

”谢谢你，川尻君，以后我们家老爷子还有赖多关照。”虽然说话不是太流畅，但金熙天的礼数的确周全。

干杯之际，川尻莲故意碰掉了桌上一只筷子。“哎呀，瞧我笨手笨脚的。”川尻莲蹲到地上，从金熙天的脚下把筷子捡了起来，向她鞠了一躬，就转身离开了。

金熙天不会看到，川尻莲的耳根红了。因为就在那短短的两秒钟里，他看到金熙天的腿上，没有穿丝袜，还闻到了香水消散后，靠近裙子下摆就能嗅出的，稀薄的，男人精液的味道。


	5. 第三面· 一杯茶 (1)

迷迷糊糊地，川尻莲睁开眼睛，卧室被阳光完全照亮，应该快中午了。

他背着窗户转过去闭眼埋在枕头里，蜷缩着被温暖的被窝贴身包裹，不想动弹。虽然不用动手去摸，但他能感觉到，半夜梦遗了，现在还晨勃得很硬。

他梦到了金熙天。

一转眼，吉本去世过了七七，所有仪式都结束，吉本的大儿子去打理关西的生意，小女儿回到了寄宿学校。一切又回复正轨，好像没有谁再在悲伤或者惋惜。

但是昨天，老爹吩咐川尻莲说，把这两个月组里给吉本家的拆账带过去。本来这种琐事派两个小弟就行，但老爹让莲代表川尻家，慰问吉本的遗孀。一个离乡背井的女人家，虽然不愁吃穿，但孤零零的终归不容易，老头子没了，义气不能没。

莲不缺投怀送抱的女人，葬礼过后，他以为已经快忘了这个人。结果昨天这个合情合理的安排，让他做了一晚上的春梦。

梦里他们仿佛在一个神龛一样阴暗狭小的空间，他把金熙天的黑色丧服撕碎，把她白皙的躯体压在身下扭动，全身的肌肤紧紧贴在一起没有多余的间隙。他眼睛血红，掐着金熙天的脖子，强迫她看着悬挂在头上吉本的遗像，同时狠狠抽插着她的花穴，淫液沾满了金熙天的股沟和他的肉棒，在黑暗中泛着光。她对着死去的丈夫，呻吟的声音支离破碎。

那种亢奋的高潮，和肌肤相亲的逼真触感，让他醒来之后，还久久沉溺着不能起床。

吉本的管家告诉他，七七结束后，金熙天就独自住到了轻井泽的别墅里散心。吃过午饭，莲故意不带司机和手下，一人开车前往。副驾驶上放着一箱现金，还有一盒装饰着华丽缎带的甜点，据说是网上热门得很的名店，早上让小弟排队一个半小时才买到的。

“川尻君来了，欢迎欢迎。” 金熙天还是那样得体，跪着给莲端上了茶，莲喝着却觉得味道有点怪。“这是我老家的高丽参茶，对身体好的。” 金熙天笑着说道。她今天一身银白的和服，色调柔和，袋带和贴身的内衬却是像熟透浆果一样的深酒红，对比强烈。

“夫人，这是两个月的拆账，你点数一下。”

“真是抱歉，还劳烦川尻君亲自送来。”金熙天打开手提箱，纤长的手指熟练地拨弄着钞票，“之前家里的事忙得很，我也是这几日才把账对了。”她脸上闪过一丝哀婉，“哎，这如今里里外外，就只靠我一个人了。”

莲看她略带落寞的神情，便把礼盒往前推了推：“夫人尝尝这个吧，我听俱乐部里的姑娘们说，这是现在东京女孩子最潮流的甜点。”

金熙天扑哧笑了：“多谢了，可我已经不是女孩子了呀。”她起身洗过手，拆开华丽的缎带，拿起一块。“啊，很好吃呢，川尻君也尝尝吧。”他俩相对坐着，一起小口嚼着甜点。

莲看着她带笑意的眼睛，突然觉得时间过得极快，又极慢，下午的阳光让他身上热了起来。

“对了，老爹托我问候你，最近生活上还好吗，有什么要帮忙的尽管跟组里开口，不用客气。老爷子不在，你还是我们的嫂子。” 

“我很好，住着这样好的房子，周围是这样美的风景，孩子们也很争气很乖。该忙的，我都忙完了。我很好。”金熙天转头看着院子里的树，阳光洒在她光洁的脖子上，莲又想起她葬礼上鞠躬的后颈，和婚礼花园里的天窗，他突然意识到自己贪婪地盯着她裸露在领口的皮肤。

这时，突然响起一阵门铃声，金熙天一个激灵，回头死死盯着大门，却没有起身。

门铃又不依不饶响了，金熙天扶着桌子站起来，挤出一个勉强的笑容：“你别动，我去开。” 她银白色的衣袂消失在玄关，过一会儿拿着一个小盒子回来，”哎呀，是宅急便，我都忘了。”

莲看着她不自然的笑容，感到奇怪：“你为什么这样紧张？”

“我……”

“夫人，你是不是有事瞒着我们，我们可以帮你。”

“我……我不知道怎么说。” 金熙天的笑容还没消失，眼睛里突然含满了泪。“真是……太丢人了。”


	6. 第三面·一杯茶（2）

“川尻君，我求你一件事，等下你看到的东西，你怎么想我，我无所谓，但求你不要和第二个人说，我不想败坏老爷子身后的名誉，也不想孩子们被人指指点点。”

“……行，我答应你。” 莲跟在身后走进了卧室。

金熙天颤抖着手，打开了卧室一扇上锁的小门，是一个暗柜。

川尻莲探头一看，震得一下血气上涌：暗柜里陈列着琳琅满目的性爱玩具。

金熙天低着头，又把门掩上，用力忍着眼泪：

“你也知道的，我和老爷子认识的时候，他年纪已经大了，那方面有点力不从心。但是他欲望又很强，就收集了很多这些道具，来代替他……对我……” 金熙天慢慢坐到床上，头埋得更低了，“后来，这些已经不能满足他，他会从外面，找一些精壮男人来，让我们表演给他看。”

莲突然想到婚礼那天的陌生男人，难道也是……？他感到耳后、脸颊，一阵强烈的潮热升腾。

“老爷子走后，我接到过不说话的电话，还有奇怪的信，上面说，已经没有人保护我了，他们一定会找到我，把我……” 金熙天捂着脸哭了起来，“我已经躲到轻井泽了，我好害怕呀莲君。刚刚的门铃，今天除了你没有别的客人，我好怕是他们突然闯上门来……” 她泣不成声，拼命地缩着肩膀，好像试图从原地消失。

莲脑子里像烟花一样炸开。吉本的荒淫，他有所耳闻，但把自己的妻子送给别的男人折磨，还是让他大为震惊。金熙天清冷的外表下，过着怎样难以想象的生活？一个无依无靠的外族人质，为了自保，可以迎合吉本的性癖，也许吉本就是看上这一点才和她结婚。川尻莲的心脏突然跳得极快，感觉到两腿之间迅速胀大起来，他一把将哭泣的金熙天抱住，怀里一阵阵震颤。

金熙天从他的臂弯里抬起头，细长的眼睛噙满了泪，鼻子和嘴巴像兔子一样红红的：“莲君，这个忙你能帮吗，你能保护我吗？”

莲没有回答，他吻上了她的唇，上面软厚地残留着甜味。

金熙天软若无骨的手推着他：“不可以，莲君不可以！”无济于事，川尻莲深深地含住了她的嘴唇，舌头舔开了她的牙关。“呜……” 他对自己的吻技还是有信心的，轻柔地用自己的舌头，按摩对方的舌头，同时大力地吸吮着对方的嘴唇，刚柔并济，对方绝对无法脱身。他的鼻尖轻轻蹭着金熙天的脸颊，却带着强有力的鼻息，舌头继续向深处探去，将所有的反抗都压下来，两人的唾液纠缠在一起，安静的卧室里只听到暧昧的水声。

昨晚的那个春梦，看来是个预知梦，一个念头从川尻莲醒来那刻就已经成型。

“莲君，你不帮我就罢了，为什么还欺负我……” 

“欺负？这对你来说，不过是小场面吧。夫人，不要装了。” 

“我信任你才对你说实话，难道你和别人就没有两样？”

“是不一样，我可以保护你。” 莲感觉心底有一个恶魔，慢慢地占了上风，他歪着嘴角笑了，“不过，先让我看看你的本事。”


	7. 第三面·一杯茶 (3)

金熙天猛地从床上起身，要冲出门去，莲一把从背后把她抱住，两人挣扎着滚到了地上。莲虽然身材精干，但力气不小，一下用膝盖压着她的腰，一手把她双手反剪，另一手从裤兜里，掏出刚才甜点盒子的缎带。他慢条斯理地，把金熙天的双手在背后绑在了一起：

“刚才我在客厅，就想着这缎带，很配夫人的和服。”

“你想怎么样，我可是你的嫂子……”

“那不是更棒了吗？”莲凑在金熙天的耳边说。“我不想怎么样，男人嘛，有时候小兄弟，会有点难受，需要解决一下。” 他站起身来，裆部正好对着金熙天的脸，那里异常地凸了起来，裤子快要包裹不住，凭空膨胀的欲望，需要放到一个温暖的容器里抚慰。

“我们不可以……不可以做那种事，我顶多……用嘴……” 金熙天跪在地上，双手被绑在身后，银色的和服领口挣扎中有些散开，深红的内衬勉强地挂在肩上，更显得胸前袒露的肌肤泛着粉色，像花魁一样散发着放荡危险的气息。

莲坐到床上，一言不发，饶有兴味地看着她。

金熙天憋红了脸，跪着挪到他身边，低头凑到莲两腿中间，张嘴用牙齿咬着裆部的拉链，直接拉开。她抬眼楚楚可怜地看着莲，莲故意蛮横地命令：“愣着干什么，继续啊。”

她再次把整个脸埋进莲两腿中间，舌头在白色的内裤上，逐下勾勒出勃发的形状，唾液和龟头的清液融在一起，濡湿了内裤，前端已经是半透明。她顺势咬着湿布往下一拉，川尻莲充血的阴茎突地弹在了她的脸上，高高地昂着头。和平时温文有礼的莲不一样，此时，他龟头伸出来的形状相当凶猛。

金熙天犹豫了一下，伸出舌尖，开始仔细地舔他的冠状沟，一圈一圈，逐渐地加强力度，然后将舌面完全贴在马眼上。还没有开始含，莲已经感觉脊椎底部一阵阵酸麻，那天在花园的阴暗角落，一边自慰一边幻想的情景，今天居然成了现实。

金熙天慢慢地，将阴茎吞进口里，极有技巧地用舌头在龟头打转，同时嘴唇按摩着阴茎的侧面，将所有的敏感点都同时照顾到，温热润滑地吞吐着。

莲舒服得身体后仰，双手叉在床上，居高临下地看着她。如此大尺寸的性器，塞在这个朝鲜女人的小嘴里，每吞一下都让她双颊胀鼓。金熙天含着肉棒在嘴里，口齿不清地说道：“莲君真的……好大呀……要吃不下了。” 她每说一个字，嘴里的肌肉蠕动着，把阴茎一下下箍紧，勃起得更加烫热了。

双手被反绑的金熙天，无法抚摸莲的囊袋，于是她吐出阴茎，又将头埋进莲的裆部深处，舌头在两个卵蛋上打滑，交替地舔着，任由阴茎沾着体液胡乱地蹭在她平日端庄的脸上。莲把双腿惬意地张得大开，看着金熙天像没有自尊的性奴一样，跪在脚边一心一意地含舔着自己勃发的性器。

毫无预兆，金熙天突然从卵蛋一路沿着背面的阴茎缝，舔上了顶端，然后快速地反复，尤其在连着龟头的系带上格外着力。“啊！……”莲爽得喊了出来，腰间一软，差点没有坐稳，一只手按到了金熙天的头上。

“莲君……就这么舒服吗？” 金熙天没有停下嘴里的动作，含糊又温柔地问，“好可爱呢。”

没等莲回答，她猛一下把整根性器都含进了嘴里，顶到深喉，快速地抽动着喉部的肌肉，发出像连续咳嗽一样的声音。莲被金熙天口腔的肌肉裹得严严实实，还有一股力量，高频又柔中带刚地持续吸吮最敏感的顶端，酥麻沿着脊椎一下冲到了大脑，刺激强烈得他的脑袋一片空白，根本无法逃脱。“啊……我……我要……” 他来不及说出口，就抽搐着臀部，全部射在了金熙天的喉咙里。

半软的阴茎从金熙天嘴里拔出来，带出了一些浓白的精液拉丝，甩了她一脸，点滴地洒在了前胸上。金熙天满不在乎地舔了舔嘴角，把口里的尽数咽了下去，很满意似地柔媚一笑：“莲君，这就结束了，对我的本事还满意吗？”

莲低头迎上她的眼神，看着自己的精液缓缓地从她的锁骨，顺着胸椎流了下去，和服领口大开着，这个角度刚好把胸前的曲线看得真切，顺着深沟还可以看到阴影下的小腹，若隐若现。她没有穿西式的内衣，深红的内衬下完全是真空，渗出了薄薄的细汗。

川尻莲的下体还半吊在裤子外面，他起身将金熙天一把推在地板上：“夫人急什么，这里又没有别人，时间还多得很呢。”


	8. 第三面·一盒礼（4）

“莲君……不行，我们说好只用嘴的！”

川尻莲蹲下，指尖摸了摸刚才金熙天跪着的地板，上面沾着一点亮晶晶的粘液。“怎么，只是给我舔了，自己就湿得都流到地板上了？”“不是的，莲君不要……”“金熙天半倚在地上无力地辩解。莲上前一下擒住了她，一只手伸到了和服里，捏上她胸前像枸杞一样突起的乳尖，另一手从和服的开叉口探了进去。“哎……”金熙天颤抖着倒吸了一口气，她配着和服穿的是兜裆布，前面是一块白丝绸，后面是绢布拧成的一股绳，几乎没有遮挡。

“夫人今天莫不是想着我要来，穿得如此撩人。”那股绢绳的一截已经润湿，莲把它嵌在股沟里，恶意地摩擦着，指尖变得滑溜溜的。他的嘴唇贴在金熙天的耳朵上，说话之间舌头不时舔上耳廓，充满磁性的声音像让人心痒的虫子直往里钻：

“老爷子走了之后，你又被几个人干过了？”

“我没有……”金熙天努力咬着下唇，试图忍住自己的呻吟，但是身体深处的骚动越来越难以抗拒。

莲手心抚着她的胸脯，手指把乳尖拨弄得越来越快，“真的？每天自己玩，能过瘾吗。”

没想到随口说中了心事，最近她的确忍不住经常自慰，但不管什么道具，都比不上被一个鲜活的年轻男体上下其手玩弄着敏感带，带来那么强烈的满足感。她扭动着身体，一下失去平衡往前扑倒。

这一扑，把床边地板的一道滑门推开了缝隙，背后并不是另一个房间，而是一个落地的穿衣镜。

还有这样的装置？川尻莲眼睛一亮，将门完全推开，两人在地板上交缠的样子，在镜子里看得一清二楚。

他把金熙天的和服上衣用力地拨开，两个鲜红的乳尖裸露在空气里，被莲揉捏着，完全耸立了起来，银白和深红衣物层层叠在金熙天的腰上，显得她的上身更加消瘦。莲又掀起和服的下摆，金熙天的肉棒，已经将兜裆布顶得很高，下面的绢绳湿得像能拧出水。莲从背后用手臂用力箍着她的头，强迫她看着镜子里的自己。

“啊……我不要看……”因为她知道，这样自己会越来越兴奋。莲勒着她坐到自己的怀里，另一手手抱到前方，拨开绢绳，手指插到下面不断流出淫液的小洞里，开始抠弄。金熙天被钳住脖子，仿佛要窒息一样逐渐失去意识，阴茎却越翘越高，完全从和服里伸了出来。她半眯着眼，看着自己被莲完全压制而毫无办法的样子，全身瘫软。

莲看她快要支持不住才把脖子松开，上面留下了浅红的勒痕。他回手解开自己衬衫的纽扣，让胸膛和金熙天柔滑的后背完全贴在了一起。

对方的体温如此火热，突起的蝴蝶骨摩擦着莲胸前的两点。他转念一想，探身打开了背后的暗柜：用什么好呢？选中了一对金色的乳夹，夹上了金熙天微微颤动的乳头。

“疼……不要！”金熙天惊恐地叫了出来。“这就是给你用的吧，别装。”“我从来没有在镜子里……啊……”

莲不等她啰嗦，又插进了一根手指，在完全泥泞的肉洞中快速地搅动起来，另一只手握上了金熙天的肉棒，略带粗鲁地用力套弄。

”莲君……啊……你把我……“金熙天的大腿不自觉地慢慢张开，给莲的手让出更多空间，下体完全朝着镜子顶去，春光一览无遗。莲满意地看着自己如何玩弄她的命门，让她溃不成军。他加快了手指抽插的速度，金熙天的大腿根部的嫩肉全被带出的花液沾湿。“哈啊……哈啊……“她涨红了脸，张着嘴止不住地喘息，衣不蔽体，胸前被蹂躏得通红的乳尖，带着乳夹上下抖动着，闪着细碎的金光。

金熙天的头歪向一边，被捆绑在身后的手，握住了刚刚莲没有收回到裤子里的肉棒，明明才满满射过在她的嘴里，现在又挺立了起来。“莲君好粗……好硬啊。“她的声音里染上淫靡的嘶哑。

“怎么了，想我插你？”莲享受着被她束缚的反手撸动，故意一下把手指从金熙天的花穴里拔了出来，指尖和手掌淌满了滑腻的淫液。

“莲不想进来吗？”金熙天媚眼如丝，看向镜子里，莲眼中也闪烁着贪欲。“我下面好湿，好空虚。”

莲一口咬在金熙天细长的脖子上，留下深深的牙印，疼痛让她渴求更大的快感。“夫人是在求我侵犯你吗？”他偏要恶作剧地明知故问，“我可是被迫的，夫人要主动一点。”

金熙天还是反手握着莲的肉棒，稍微从地板上抬起了臀部，将龟头对准自己的穴口，打着圈摩擦着，渗出的前液和她的花液蹭在了一起，两人都觉得又痒又滑，恨不得下一秒就彻底结合在一起。

“我怎么主动呢？莲把我绑起来，就是要欺负我。” 

莲笑了，一下抽开了她手腕上已经松松的结。

金熙天扶着他再次勃起得滚烫的肉棒，一下子滑进了体内的最深处，坐在了莲的怀里。“啊……“两人同时发出一声畅快的叹息。金熙天的花穴相当的紧致，里面和他是同样的滚烫，还有重重叠叠的皱褶肉纹，莲进去的一刻好像冲破了层层的摩擦力，一下顶到了花心，马上肉洞的壁又把他紧紧含住。插进去的一刻，发出“咕唧”的水声。

这就是他幻想已久的，背德的交合。

金熙天一边解开和服的腰带，一边有节奏地摇着自己的臀部，下面的小口将莲的肉棒上下吞吐着。

待她完全脱去和服，肆意地甩在一边的地板上，镜子里可以看到她正面全裸，胸前的乳尖通红，被乳夹紧紧夹着，双腿像M字一样大开。莲扶着她的腰，让她自己迫不及待地上下摇动。

变得紫红的阴茎，一下几乎全拔出来，一下又深深撞进了她的花穴，每次插入都伴随着金熙天的浪叫，“啊……莲……好棒啊，太深了……我要死了……啊……”

她的汗珠沿着鬓发，滴在莲的肩膀上，莲也被一阵阵快感冲击，掐着她的腰窝，看着她淫乱地索要。他感觉到自己每次掠过了一块小小的凸起，就会让金熙天全身颤抖，小穴止不住地痉挛收缩，将他吸得更紧。


End file.
